Where do I go from here?
by Sachika-Tsutano
Summary: Sachika is a young girl, and when she and her sister adopted sister Amelia are hit by a car, they have 3 choices. to go to heaven, live three days more, or go to a universe of their choice. choosing no.3, they must now survive in a brutal world, with limited knowledge of it. this the first story that I am doing, so don't be soft in the comments! possible ErenxOC ArminxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: a new world.

"Well that was a rough day." Sachika Tsutano said.

"Does that even need to be said? Three detentions each and we got caught in the rain during P.E!" said Amelia Hashira, her adopted sister.

"Uhhggg, please don't make it any worse by reminding me!"

"Okay, okay, sorry." Amelia apologized. She then brightened up and said:

"Well, that can't stop us from going home!"

Grabbing Sachika by the arm, she pulled her along the pavement.

"Oh yeah! We got episode two of Attack on Titan to watch!"

"Even if the books aren't in the library yet, we can watch the anime series!"

Sachika heard someone on their left, a little girl, say:

"Wait up nii-san!"

The girl had fallen in the road while chasing her brother, and he was now going over to help her up.

Suddenly, a car came racing down the T-junction, well over the speed limit.

Sachika darted forward and pulled the girl to her feet, while Amelia shoved the brother to the side like a freight train.

They only had time to try and get to the pavement, before the driver hit the brakes in vain and crushed them under the wheel.

The last thing they saw was the horrified and angry faces of the siblings they had rescued.

 **-Line break! -**

Floating. The two girls were floating in a black, seemingly never-ending, space.

There were several lights no bigger than a speck of dust, but emitting soft glows of constantly changing colors, which was soothing to watch, and felt pleasantly warm.

"Welcome you two!" a girl dressed in a shrine maiden outfit had suddenly appeared next to the two. "I must say, that was a valiant act!" she flipped upside down to look at the two confused girls.

"What happened?!" Sachika yelled at the shrine maiden.

"Where are we?! What are you gonna do to us?!" Amelia added.

"well, aren't you eager!" she laughed lightly and teleported to behind the two girls.

"to answer your questions, you died in a car crash after saving two siblings,-" the sisters exchanged horrified looks, "you are in spirit zero and I'm going to give you three choices."

"Well what are those choices?!" Sachika yelled hysterically. "I don't want to be dead, or in this zero whatever place!"

"calm down!" Amelia said, restraining Sachika.

"listen, the choices are your own, you can choose either, but no swapping."

Three bright portals appeared at the wave of the shrine maidens hand; one blue, one white and one gold.

"the blue will take you to heaven where you will have all you need. The white will take you home for three days more."

"and the gold…?" Sachika and Amelia chorused.

"well, the gold will take you to a universe of your choosing."

The maiden flipped onto her back in the space.

"but your choices if you wouldn't mind."

Sachika turned around and floated back a few paces, Amelia following.

"a-are we really-?"

"dead? Yes… why did we pause when we got up?! We could have lived!" Sachika sobbed, knees to her chin and tears pouring down her face.

"Sachi..!"

"no! we were too careless! I, I don't … wanna be dead…"

"Sachika Fuyuko Tsutano!" Amelia yelled; stunning Sachika into silence.

"we may be dead, but we have 2 choices to live again! To live 3 days with loved ones, friends and family or to brave a new world!"

"b-but-"

"BUT NOTHING! WE SHOULD CHOOSE BETWEEN THOSE TWO, LIKE IT OR NOT!"

"then I choose to live in a new world."

"don't you want to see your mother and father again?"

"yes, but knowing I would die three days later would make it painful to look at their faces… I wouldn't be able to bear it…"

"well I'll go with you!" at Sachika's surprised and tear stained face she added "we may not be related, but we're sisters, and I will follow you everywhere."

"but don't you want to see them?"

"what did I just ask?"

"r-right… "

"shall we tell the girl? Or do you not want to go to a new universe?"

Sachika paused and then said confidently "lets go to where we've always wanted!"

The shrine maiden popped into their space, startling the girls slighty.

"well? Where do you want to go?"

"we want to go to-"

 **Meanwhile…**

A dark brown haired boy was crying; his hand held below his chin as he stared unseeingly at it, on a boat with many on-board to a safer place.

"it's all over…" he thought.

"humanity is done for, and we are gonna be eaten by _them…_ I'll never be able to go home! In the end all I could do was be stubborn, and now mom's gone! Why…?"

Rage burning in his eyes, he stood up abruptly, knocking the arm of the ravenette next to him.

"Eren?" she said which caught the attention of the blond boy next to him.

"I'm gonna destroy them! EVERY LAST ONE OF THOSE ANIMALS… THAT'S ON THIS EARTH!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the world I've chosen.

 **2 years after re-birth.**

"who and what are you cadet!?"

Shadis was yelling at Sachika, who was so deep in thought, that she didn't realise he was leering over her.

"huh?! Oh, uh, I am Sachika Tsutano from Shiganshina District sir!"

"what sort of a name is that?! It's so bad it tastes like mud, no, worse than mud!"

' _jeez, say it don't spray it…'_

"I know sir! It's worse than mud!"

"why, why, WHY did you think to come here?!"

"to give my service to the Survey Corps and take the Titans down with me!"

"well let's hope it works! After all, I'm going to be placing a bet on your survival back at HQ! Don't lose my money!"

"yes sir! I won't let you down sir!"

Shadis then walked along the line and continued to yell at specific cadets. Amelia stuttering lots and not exactly being brave. At least she got her salute right, unlike that skinhead Connie. If Shadis had laid a finger on her sister she would have flown at him, regardless of how high his position was.

"104TH CADETS, DISSMISSED! HEAD TO YOUR DORMS AND WAKE UP AS AND WHEN I SAY!"

"YES SIR!"

As the two sisters walked towards the girl dorms, they felt a tap on their shoulders and turned around.

A pair of black eyes stared back at them. Mikasa's eyes. The sisters had originally tried to stay out of the plot of the world they lived in, but that plan was now literally crashing around their heads.

"hey."

"uh, h-hi?" Sachika stammered out.

"do you know where the dorms are?"

"y-yeah, we saw them on the cart ride here." Amelia affirmed.

"can we come along? My brother and his friend don't know where to go, so I asked the people who looked like they knew the way."

"be my guest!" Sachika exclaimed suddenly, catching those in the vicinity by surprise. Amelia elbowed Sachika pointing to Mikasa; who was now standing next to two familiar boys.

' _wow, she's quick…'_ Sachika mused as the girl in question strode towards them, brunette and blonde in tow.

"that damn shrine maiden spirit had to put us in the 104ths didn't she…" Amelia muttered angrily under her breath.

"yeah."

"hey, you two." Mikasa said flatly. "this is my brother Eren."

Eren acknowledged them with a nod and the corner of his mouth raised a little.

"hey there."

"and this is his friend Armin."

Armin smiled widely, and greeted them with a kindly 'hello!'

"I'm Sachika, and this is my adopted sister Amelia!" Sachika mentioned.

"pleased to meet you!" Amelia said.

"well you should get going now shouldn't you?" a voice said behind them.

Sachika dropped into a crouch and swept her leg around behind her.

"OW!" the boy, who turned out to be Connie, yelled. "nice to meet you."

"sorry…"

It seemed the shrine maiden gave her some combat reflexes and skills.

The next day, that was proven with the 3dmg training, which Sachika helped Eren with by saying that his buckle was broken; earning a slap from Amelia. ("stupid!")

Whatever the case, they would face it head on. And they **would** get to the scouts, together or not at all.

"owww…"

"I wasn't that hard on you!"


End file.
